1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electric drive for a motor, in general, and to an electric drive with a motor housing, a bearing plate, an electrically insulating brush holder plate with formed-on plug housing a printed circuit board with plug lugs which project through plug recesses of the brush holder plate into the plug housing, where the brush holder plate serves as a carrier for the printed circuit board, in particular.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
German Patent Application No. DE 43 15 404 A1 shows a generic electric drive in which a bearing plate cannot make contact with a printed circuit board found in the generic electric drive.